


if you can believe (you're such a dream to me)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 5 times evie sees mal cry and one time mal sees evie cry, 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's like wholesome, mal is a marshmallow heart argue with the wall, teens and ups for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: 5 times evie sees mal cry and 1 time mal sees evie cry(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	if you can believe (you're such a dream to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malberthas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malberthas/gifts).



The first time Evie sees Mal cry is inside their hideout on a cold Isle night. Mal doesn’t care much for birthdays, as her mother makes sure to forget hers every single year and dismiss it when Mal bothers to mention it. When Evie came into her life that changed.

Evie walks inside the hideout to find Mal sitting on the floor and holding a box to her chest. Evie smiles, recognizing it. She spent the past week trying to find art supplies for Mal’s birthday, as a gift. Mal had a lot of places to draw in but very little to draw with. When she was satisfied, Evie placed all of it inside an old rusty box she found at the market and left it for Mal to find.

“Happy Birthday, Mal.” Evie quietly says, breaking the silence and announcing her presence.

Evie is surprised when Mal looks up at her with tear stained cheeks and innocent eyes. Evie wonders if Mal hates it. If she should’ve picked something else.

“Thank you.”

It’s barely a whisper but Evie hears it. Mal offers her a tiny smile and clutches the box close to her chest.

Mal has tears in her eyes but she’s smiling so she must be happy. And that’s all that matters to Evie.

//

Mal doesn’t cry a lot, that’s for sure. But Evie sees Mal cry again, when she comes back from the coffee shop’s bathroom. They had stopped for breakfast in anticipation of a busy day and she’s worried when she sees her girlfriend staring at her plate with an angry expression and tears in her eyes.

“M? What’s wrong?” Evie sits beside her and drapes an arm around her. “Did someone say something? Because I’ll—“

Mal shakes her head to stop Evie from talking and dramatically points to her pancakes.

“E, they forgot my fucking strawberries!”

Evie’s currently inconsolable girlfriend values food almost as much as she values Evie herself and the only thing that makes her heart sing as loudly as Evie, are strawberries. Evie has to refrain from laughing as she wipes Mal’s tears and reminds her that they can simply call the waiter and ask for the strawberries.

But she thinks that Mal’s outrage is a good sign. Mal was taught to feel nothing and to show nothing. After being free of those beliefs, Evie is happy to see Mal allowing herself to feel and to show it as well.

Even if she’s crying over strawberries.

_(Evie makes sure they bring extra strawberries and watches Mal go from crying with frustration to crying with joy at the sweet treats)_

//

Evie doesn’t like to brag but she does, just this one time. She loves that she has never looked more like a princess than she does today. She’s surprised she was able to get her royal status back, considering her bloodline.

Alas, that happened. It’s a dream come true and in good Auradon style, she’s granted a coronation of her own. Evie feels like she’s floating on a cloud as the moment finally arrives. Time to place a tiara, a real one, in her head.

“I guess my days of braiding my hair so it looks like I have a tiara on are over,” She jokes as Ben takes part in the ceremony by blessing the new Auradon princess with her tiara.

He chuckles and formally announces her as Princess Evie. Dream come true, indeed.

She scans the room to find Mal in the crowd. She’s hard to miss, in her purple suit to match her hair and her green eyes shine beautifully under the chandeliers’ lights. Crying, Mal is crying, Evie realizes.

Mal gives Evie the most dashing grin known to human kind. Pride. Mal is proud of Evie.

And that’s so much better than the shiny tiara she now owns.

//

One thing that makes Evie the happiest is that she gets to live with Mal. It has always been that way. First on the Isle, through their little hideout. Then in a dorm in Auradon Prep. Now in an apartment they got together during their college years. She gets to live with her favorite person and witness the most wholesome things.

She finds Mal lying down on the floor, in the middle of the living room with their black kitten parked in her belly and takes a moment to watch the both of them interact. The little fluff ball is purring while Mal gently pets him. Then, he decides in the moment to reach for Mal’s nose and lick it, trying to return the favor. The action is followed by a tiny mewl.

Evie smiles at how attentive that is and at Mal’s reaction. The purple haired beauty is blushing a little, surprise coating her bright green eyes. Evie joins them, sitting on the floor next to Mal.

“E, he’s so fucking cute, I’m going to burst,” Mal says and Evie notices the tears in her eyes when Mal turns her head to face Evie.

“He is,” Evie agrees, running her fingers through Mal’s hair. “Bringing him home was one of our best ideas.”

Mal nods and a beautiful smile blesses her features. Evie knows how hard and how long Mal had sought love. A love that is nothing but that. Love. Pure and unconditional. She had found it in Evie but it was nice to see that their little fluffy friend had won Mal’s heart as well.

Mal’s watery laugh fills the room and Evie thinks Mal’s is the most beautiful girl in all the realms.

//

Evie is met with laughter when she walks through the door after a full day of college.

“Evie! Princess!” Mal springs from the couch and parkours over it to reach her girlfriend. “E, babe, you have to see this!”

Evie grabs the piece of paper Mal was holding and that’s about it because Mal is too excited to wait for Evie to read it.

“They want me to paint a mural down in the City Hall! It’s my first job ever! City Hall, E! Me!” Mal jumps in her spot and then throws her arms around Evie, giving her nothing short of a bone-crushing hug.

“M! That’s excellent news!” Evie grins and hugs her back. “I’m so proud of you!”

Mal looks at her for a moment and Evie isn’t sure if it’s the excitement or what she had just said that brings Mal to tears. She decides it’s a bit of both.

“I love you.” Mal whispers, nuzzling into the crook of Evie’s neck.

Evie knows Mal never really believed people would pay attention to her work, let alone pay for it and offer her jobs and ask for commissions. She’s happy to see that Auradon proved her wrong.

“I love you too,” Evie smiles proudly. “You deserve this more than anyone.”

Evie feels the tears in her neck and it brings her great comfort to know Mal gets to cry over things that don’t bring her pain.

//

Mal’s sweating. She doesn’t remember ever being this nervous in her entire life. She leans into the nearest tree, a very specific spot. Evie could be fashionably late any day, except for this one because it was driving Mal insane.

“Hey, M?”

Mal exhales, relieved. Evie is strutting like a model, making her way towards Mal, as radiant as ever. Mal blushes.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I had to take a call,” Evie explains with a huff but her frustration dissolves when she finally takes in where they are.

“M, this is…” Evie trails off.

“Yeah,” Mal nods. “Where we had our first kiss,”

It’s a now or never moment so she makes sure Evie’s attention is on her before slowly dropping down on one knee. She watches the love of her life realize what’s about to happen, her mouth agape.

“Okay…” Mal nods to herself and pulls a little box from her pocket, a little box she’s been keeping safe for a few months now. Mal opens it to reveal a gorgeous ring.

Evie lets out a little gasp. Mal thinks she’s perfect.

“We kissed for the very first time all those years ago, not really knowing what life had in store for us. We just knew we wanted to spend it together. And I couldn’t think of a better place to do this than here, where we promised we’d never let go,”

Mal feels her anxiety vanish as Evie covers her mouth with her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine my life any other way,” Mal looks up at her and smiles. “So, Evie Grimhilde, will you marry me?”

Mal watches Evie cry with joy as she nods eagerly.

“Yes, Mal Bertha, of course I’ll marry you!”

Mal knows Evie’s the romantic one in the relationship. She thinks about it as she carefully slips the ring on Evie’s finger and stands up to hug her tight. She thinks about how it’s so much more likely to find Evie crying than herself. But none of those moments mattered more than to see Evie’s tears of absolute joy and the watery laughter ringing in her ears as they hugged in that very moment in time.

A bright future awaits them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely humans!
> 
> Wrote this little thing as a birthday gift for @malberthas (I love you, I hope you like it) and hopefully, you guys will like it too!
> 
> :) x


End file.
